The Boy Who Chose His Own Path
by BarakTheSlayer
Summary: the holly wand rejects Harry, and what does a simple rejection and some inheritance change? answer, a hell of a lot. Powerful!Slytherin!Harry Slytherin!Hermione slight potter parents and weasley and Twinkles bashing. Harry/Hermione siblings Harry/Daphne pairing
1. The wand

"Hmm… I wonder…"

Ollivander looked at the holly wand with a strange expression on his face, could it be that Harry Potter was destined for the sister wand of Lord Voldemort. That was what Dumbledore assumed would happen anyway, something about a prophecy and Harry defeating him again.

Ollivander made his way back to Harry, scholing his expression to what Harry had seen all the time he'd been there.

"_Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere- I wonder, now- yes, why not- unusual combination- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inched, nice and supple"_

_Harry took the wand._

_(Harry and the philosopher's stone- page 65)_

It was quite the strange reaction to a wand, even Ollivander, who had seen many different reactions- had never seen a young wizard start to convulse as soon the wand touched him. He quickly took the wand away and snapped it. It was the way he'd been taught, if a wand causes a violent reaction, snap it, it wouldn't bond to _anyone_.

Harry straightened up fairly quickly after the wand left his grip and he felt quite a lot better.

"That was… odd" Harry said, not wanting to dicuss the nauseating feeling he had to the one who'd made the wand.

"Indeed Mr Potter, I am afraid I simply have no idea what wand here could belong to you" as soon as the words left the wandmakers mouth, there was a pulse of raw energy from a cupboard nearby.

Ollivander looked shocked, even his careful face could not hide it. _That _wand was never meant to be sold. _That _wand held almost uncontrollable power. _That _wand would prove young Harry's heritagewhich was _not _what Dumbledore had wanted. Nevertheless, the wand chose the wizard, and _that wand_ was definitely reaching out for its master.

Not saying a word, Ollivander went to the cupboard and motioned Harry to where the magic was radiating.

"I believe this is yours Mr Potter, I suggest you take it." Harry stared in awe at the jet black wand on the shelf.

It looked to be made of a _metal_, unlike every wand Harry had seen in his short time in the wizarding world, and had a band of _emeralds_ where the handle met the rest. The gems were glowing with power and it seemed to beckon to Harry, so he touched it.

He almost screamed in ecstasy at the feeling, such euphoria was unknown to Harry. Underneath all the euphoria, he could feel things breaking in him, if he had to envision it, he would say many padlocks were being destroyed, and it was causing the pleasure he felt.

Ollivander, for the second time in less that five minutes, had been rendered speechless. He made that wand over 60 years ago, and _Harry Potter_ had claimed it. Safe to say, many things were about to come to Harry Potter, and he would be one of the most powerful wizards alive, if not the most powerful. With that wand and some training, Ollivander had little doubt that the Boy-Who-Lived might one day completely outstrip even Albus Dumbledore in the power hierarchy, both magical and political, just because of what the wand had proven.

Harry eventually came to his senses but the first intelligable thing he could say was simply "wow". Ollivander ushered him over to a pair of chairs.

When they sat down, Ollivander started "Do you feel any different Harry?" Harry noticed he was not being called 'Mr Potter' anymore, but he gave the answer as if he had not.

"Yes, quite frankly, I've never felt better Sir, I feel as if a hundred weights have been lifted off of me" Harry had a wide smile on his, but Ollivander was as stoic as ever.

"That wand Harry… That wand has just proven many things to me…" Ollivander trailed off, not quite sure how to proceed with the life-changing news, but Harry just gestired for him to continue.

"That wand is, in every sense of the word, unique. Every component save one, has never been used in any wand before or since. I made it as an experiment, but I never thought I would meet its owner. The wand is the only wand made of goblin steel from before the last rebellion, it will never break or wear itself down" Ollivander had just scratched the surface of the wands design, but Harry was riveted, he wanted to know what had caused… _whatever_ it was that had just happened.

"The wand is the only wand I have ever made that has more than one core, three in fact. The first is Thestral blood. A Thestral only have two pints of blood in their bodies, but this Thestral was strange, it had cut itself on a journey, but it didn't try to heal itself. No… it just flew straight here. I swear it, the Thestral was just stood at my doorstep! He had magically conjured a vial, and filled it with its blood, and took off again. I still don't know why… anyway, after that encounter, I looked up everything I could about Thestral blood, and it seems that a wand with Thestral blood will only ever choose a shadow mage as its wizard."

To say Harry was gobsmacked would be an understatement, he was a _shadow_ mage. He may not know what it was yet, but he would, and lets face it, he was eleven years old, it sounded _cool!_

"The second core is Basilisk venom, which will only ever bond itself to a parselmouth. That is, a person who can talk to snakes. There have only been 12- well, 13 now- parselmouths since Salazar Slytherin himself, and only three, now four had a Basilisk venom wand. You see, the venom unlocks the ability to use what's known as _parselmagic_, quite possibly the most versatile, and powerful, magic in existence, due to its ease to use. Simply say what you wish to do with your magic in parseltongue and it will happen."

Harry was even more tongue tied now, _just how powerful am I?_

"The final core is possibly the most interesting, you see, Godric Gryffindor had a phoenix familiar, and on each of its burning days- the days a phoenix dies and is reborn from its ashes Harry- Godric would hide a small amount of ashed in containers. I came across one of said containers during my time at Hogwarts, in a room known as the room of requirement, as I desperately wanted _anything_ to help with a wand creation. In fact, that was where I got most of my wandmaking ingredients back then. Back on track- This core has chosen you because you are the heir to the most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor, but go to Gringotts to find out more about that. The other reason is that you must be what is known as a _fire elemental_. You can control all fires you can see, if you choose, and even create your own through sheer force of will"

Harry remembered one time when he was being hit by his Uncle and the fire seemed to go out of control, but was it really he who had caused that? To Harry's delight though, Ollivander was yet to finish.

"Finally, you see those emeralds? Yes, they mark you as the heir of yet _another _founder. Salazar Slytherin. And they hold the knowledge of the founders in them, you simply have to look in your mind when you have need of such knowledge, and it will be there. Again, I suggest going to Gringotts learn about inheritance."

No sooner had Ollivander said his last words that he found his shop empty, with a fat bag of galleons on his table and black haired blur could be seen running towards the white marble bulding.


	2. The inheritance

Harry entered Gringotts at a brisk pace and walked straight up to the main desk at the head of the room. The teller couldn't even see him, so Harry had to hit the desk lightly to get his attention.

"May I help you?" the goblin asked, disgruntled.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any way of seeing who my ancestors were." Harry was bouncing from foot to foot, part excitement but the energy he got from bonding with his wand was also struggling to find an outlet, though it was slowly fading.

"Yes we do, we can do the inheritance for any one age 11 or over, I'm assuming you would like to do it, yes?" Harry nodded.

"Very well, name?"

"Harry Potter"

The goblin looked startled for some reason, but it was gone in a flash, "Very well, Ironmaw!" A goblin slightly shorter than the teller came and gestured for Harry to follow him, before walking back the way he went.

When they got to their destination, a small but neat office, Ironmaw took a seat and waited for Harry to the same before sliding a piece of parchment over to him. Harry noticed some kind of contraption on the goblins mouth that seemed to stop him from opening it. Confused, Harry started to read it.

_The blood ritual is very easy to do, simply take the knife next to you and prick your finger with it. Then allow the blood to fall on the piece of parchment on your other side, and the parchment and goblin magic will do the rest. It will show anything and everything your blood can reveal._

_Ironmaw_

Harry, while not really comfortable with making himself bleed anymore, did as asked, pulling the knife out of its sheath and stabbing his finger, allowing the blood to fall on the parchment, which glowed brilliantly red.

Harry went to hold his injured finger, only to see it already healed, when the parchment stopped glowing and Ironmaw grabbed it.

The goblins eyes gradually grew wider as they slid over the parchment before, with a shaking hand, showed it to the boy.

_HADRIAN JAMES POTTER_

_BIRTH DATE: 31__ST__ JULY 1980_

_HEIR TO: _

_POTTER FORTUNE (APPROX. 70 MILLION GALLEONS)_

_POTTER ESTATES (4 PROPERTIES IN GREAT BRITAIN, 2 PROPERTIES IN AMERICA)_

_POTTER FAMILY VAULT_

_BLACK FORTUNE (APPROX. 57 MILLION GALLEONS)_

_BLACK ESTATES (2 PROPERTIES IN GREAT BRITAIN)_

_BLACK FAMILY VAULT_

_GRYFFINDOR FORTUNE (APPROX. 230 MILLION GALLEONS)_

_GRYFFINDOR ESTATE (1 PROPERTY IN GREAT BRITAIN)_

_GRYFFINDOR VAULT_

_SLYHTERIN FORTUNE (APPROX 350 MILLION GALLEONS)_

_SLYTHERIN VAULT_

_CAN CLAIM AS OF THIS DAY, 1__ST__ AUGUST 1991 BY BECOMING LORD OF THE HOUSES_

_POTTER FORTUNE _

_POTTER ESTATES_

_POTTER FAMILY VAULT_

_GRYFFINDOR FORTUNE_

_GRYFFINDOR ESTATE_

_GRYFFINDOR VAULT_

_SLYTHERIN FORTUNE _

_SLYTHERIN VAULT_

_LORDSHIP OF THESE HOUSES_

_IF YOU CHOOSE TO CLAIM LORDSHIP, YOU WILL BE LEGALLY EMANCIPATED_

_ABILITIES _

_PARSELMOUTH_

_ABLE TO PERFORM PARSELMAGIC_

_SHADOW MAGE_

_FIRE ELEMENTAL_

_ANIMAGUS, UNLEARNED_

_STRENGTHS (OUTMATCHED-APPRENTICE-MASTER-PRODIGY-UNMATCHED)_

_OUTMATCHED- WILL FIND DIFFICULT EVENT WITH HARD STUDY_

_APPRENTICE- DIFFICULT BUT WITH HARD STUDY CAN DO WELL_

_MASTER- NEED LITTLE TO NO STUDY TO DO WELL_

_PRODIGY- NEED NO STUDY TO WELL_

_UNMATCHED- COMPLETELY NATURAL PERFECTION_

_TRANSFIGURATION- MASTER_

_CHARMS- PRODIGY_

_COMBAT MAGICS- UNMATCHED_

_POTIONS- MASTER_

_DARK ARTS- UNMATCHED_

_HERBOLOGY- APPRENTICE_

_ASTRONOMY- APPRENTICE_

_ARITHMANCY- OUTMATCHED_

_ANCIENT RUNES- PRODIGY_

_DIVINATION-OUTMATCHED_

_CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES- PRODIGY_

Harrys jaw was on the floor by the time he finished reading, but only one thing was stuck in his head.

"Do I really not have to go back to the Dursleys?" Harry asked, tears in his eyes, hopeful expression on his face.

Ironmaw shook his head no.

The dam broke, the tears fell down Harrys face as he realised he was escaping them. He was finally _free_.

In his state, Harry didn't notice Ironmaw had slid another piece of parchment towards him, which looked newly written. Drying his tears, he began to read.

_You would be heir to the Evans fortune and estate as well, but by your mother's orders the last time she came here, that is to be claimed by your half-sister, Lucia Black._

_I was told you would have no knowledge of her so I can help you find her._

_Well I would, if you couldn't do parselmagic. As it is, you can simply hold out your wand and say in parseltongue 'show me my sisters face' and it will._

_It says in a letter your mother left me (I was her family's aide here) that she was raised by muggles, so be careful how you approach her, it's likely she thinks she's a muggleborn._

_Ironmaw_

Harry heard his heart race as the information washed over him.

_He had a sister_.

He had spent most of his life aloneonly to find out in one day that he was a lord of three different families, and heir to a fourth, he could easily be the most powerful wizard alive with some training, and _he had a sister_.

Why had no-one ever told him!? Why did he have a half-sister and not know about her!? Why was she raised by muggles?!

But right now, he had something to do.

"Iron maw, how do I claim lordship over the houses I can?"

The goblin looked annoyed for a second, but that may be because he had to write more, Harry didn't know.

When he was done, he gave Harry the parchment which looked strangely basic.

_Simply hold your wand to your throat and state quite clearly 'I Harry James Potter-Slytherin-Gryffindor do the hereby claim lordship over the following houses: The most ancient and noble house of Potter, the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin, and the most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor by the right of the last son. So mote it be.'_

_When done, I will give you your signet rings, which all go on one hand and mark you as the head of house._

_Ironmaw_

After doing that, there was a large wave of raw energy that seemed to emanate from Harry, who didn't seem fazed and simply asked, "The rings ironmaw?"

The goblin nodded and clicked his fingers, causing three rings to appear there. Harry took them and examined each ring individually.

The potter signet ring was gold with the potter crest, and inlaid with a large ruby.

The Gryffindor signet ring was gold as well, with the Gryffindor crest but no gemstone on it.

The Slytherin signet ring was made of silver, and like Harrys wand, had a band of small emeralds running the length of the wand, with the Slytherin crest on the top.

Harry put on the Gryffindor ring first, then the Slytherin ring, and he was surprised to see the Slytherin ring meld into the Gryffindor one, so it looked like he was only wearing the Slytherin ring. Harry put on the potter ring last so it was the one that showed up, and read a small not that Iron maw gave him.

_Simply concentrate on the ring you want to show and it will appear._

_You may leave now_

_Ironmaw_

Harry thanked Ironmaw profusely and quickly left Gringotts, resolving to not look into his vaults until he had his sister with him.


	3. twinkles' thoughts

Albus Dumbledore was confused.

When he placed Harry Potter with his relatives, he had placed bonds on his magic so he wouldn't hurt his relatives, and tracking charms to keep an eye on his whereabouts. Of course, that was the legal stuff anyways, the _not so legal_ stuff may have included some emotional inhibitors on the family so they would be unable to accept magic, along with a mild compulsiuon charms to spoil their son while buying nothing for Harry.

What was confusing for Dumbledore, was why every enchantment, save for the blood protections on the home, had been _obliterated_ in a matter of seconds. All of his trinkets for monitering Harry shattered almost in unison, causing Dumbledore to choke on a lemon drop he'd just put in his mouth.

The only explanation was Harry Potter's power must have grown so quickly it overloaded the charms, given that the headmaster had keyed the charms to Harrys magical signature. The only explanation for _that_ is that the bonds had been broken, but even Dumbldore could not figure out _how_ it had happened.

And things only seemed to go from bad to worse, as little over half an hour later, the blood protections, the thing keeping Harry safe, were gone. That could only mean two things. Either he or hiis aunt were dead, or he had left the home. Dumbledore was inclined to believe the later, as if he had died, the blood protections would have gone at the same time as the tracking charms.

This was not what he wanted. He eeded Harry to to stay at the Dursleys, he needed to feel neglect, so the headmaster could 'save' him. It was the first step in insuring his destiny.

Those plans were crumbling, but they could be save.

If he could actually _find_ the boy that is.


End file.
